


Wedding Night Bliss

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Honeymoon, Kimono, M/M, Nonbinary Alma Karma, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Wedding Night, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Written as a gift for a friend, as a roleplay with the waifu, my Alma ❤️Not really beta'd, and still in a rough roleplay style format. Y'all are warned.~ * ~They'd waited forever to be together. Now they were, well and truly belonging only to each other.





	Wedding Night Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFairieQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/gifts).



Their wedding had been magical and the reception had been a blast. Alma had finally been able to marry his best friend. They had met in second grade and been best friends since. Then in college was where their relationship had become more. Now finally after 5 years of dating Alma had Kanda forever. Alma quietly entered the hotel room that they had for the night before going on their honeymoon. Most people chose places like Hawaii or the Caribbean but they had chosen to go to Iceland.  
Alma was in the bathroom getting out of his dress. With the help of Lenalee he had gotten a cute teddy for their wedding night with Kanda. It was black with purple lace and matching panties that we're almost too small for them. They blushed looking at themselves in the mirror. Alma too in a deep breath. ‘Here goes nothing…’ they thought before slipping out of the bathroom to face their now husband.

Kanda was on the bed, still pleasantly buzzed from too many toasts and people encouraging him to drink. He shed the white tux in favour of a black kimono, the front open to expose his chest, obi entirely too low on his hips to really be proper. The deep v of the garment left admittedly little to the imagination, even in the romantically dim lighting.  
When Alma hurried to the bathroom, Kanda didn't think much of it. He was going to be content for a while, since he wouldn't admit it and would be caught in the act even less, Kanda could be rather sappy and romantic when the mood struck.

"What do you think, Yuu?" Alma asked after clearing their throat. They looked Kanda up and down and blushed. The man always looked so sexy in his kimono, but tonight he seemed even more attractive. Maybe it was the champagne talking, but Alma was getting excited for their first night together as husbands.

Kanda's attention fell firmly on Alma, eyes seeming darker than usual in the low lighting.  
"Beautiful." He said, a rare smile that he only showed Alma on his face. He held out a hand, beckoning the lingerie clad blushing 'bride' to the bed.

Alma blushed even more. They were excited for this night but also suddenly felt shy. Alma nodded and stepped closer to the bed until he came to the edge. They took Kanda's hand and gave it a kiss. It wasn't like they had never had sex before but tonight was special.

Kanda purred lightly, gently tugging Alma over to him. He enveloped his lover in eager arms and pressed a gentle kiss to blushing cheek.  
"Didn't think you'd ever come out." Kanda growled lightly, affectionately, into Alma's neck.

Alma giggled as Kanda's breath tickled their ear. "Sorry, I wanted to look perfect for you." They replied. Alma was now snuggled close into Kanda's chest.

"You look perfect any way." He replied, lavishing attention on Alma's exposed neck. They hadn't seen each other for several days prior to the wedding, per Lenalee's demands. She'd told Kanda it was to make the wedding night that much better. So far, she was right.  
Kanda's fingers trailed lightly up Alma's thigh, quite content to touch him at the moment.

Alma shivered at the touch. It has only been a couple of days since they had seen each other but it seemed like weeks to Alma. A little mewl escaped their lips has cold fingers touched their bare warm skin. "Yuu..." Alma said needily as they leaned up for a kiss.

Kanda obliged, fingers trailing up to just touch those too-small panties covering Alma's ass. Oh did they feel good under the raven's fingers! Lenalee certainly picked well!  
His tongue washed over Alma's lips, still lightly flavoured with whatever delicious lip gloss he's used that only made Kanda want to devour him all the more. The raven was not a patient or gentle lover, forceful and lusty, although he was trying to not be cruel. Nearly a week apart had done things to him that he hadn't expected.

Alma was a vocal lover and they moaned at the slightest touch. Alma's lips had parted and they felt Kanda's tongue dart inside. Alma squirmed a little as their tongues intertwined.

Those wonderfully lewd noises only spurred Kanda on while taking a firm grasp on Alma's deliciously clad rear as he invaded his lover's mouth. Their lips only parted for much needed air, his eyes already clouded with desire.

 

"I'm going to mark you so much, nobody will even think to look at you without knowing you're mine." He said, nibbling none too gently on Alma's bare neck and shoulder. Kanda rarely spoke dirty, usually letting his actions do it for him.

Alma shivered again. They didn't think Kanda COULD even dirty talk. But here he was telling Alma what he was going to do with them. It made Alma whimper with anticipation. They tilted their head to the side to allow better access as Alma's fingers tangled themselves in Kanda's hair.

Kanda shivered lightly as Alma's fingers worked through his loose hair. It was rare he left his hair loose but knew Alma loved to toy with it. He could be nice, sometimes. His fingers worked under those wonderfully small panties, feeling hot skin underneath, digging fingertips into beautifully firm ass.

 

"And we'll break the bed, too." He growled, leaving several marks that would probably be bruises in the morning. It was certainly the alcohol spurring Kanda's vulgar mouth.

Alma blushed but giggled a little. "Aren't we a trash talker tonight." They said before going and moving their hips. For some reason Kanda always had cold hands no matter how warm it was. Alma tugged at Kanda's hair wondering if they could get him to growl again, spurring him on to do more.

"Not as much as I plan to wreck you." He growled in Alma's ear, giving it a delicate kiss and a nip. His hand slid over his partner's hip to palm them through those flimsy panties. They were going to end up in a shredded mess on the floor, of that he was certain.

 

The raven shifted to lick and kiss a lazily winding path from Alma's collarbone down a warm and flushed chest, tongue flicking through the thin cloth to a pert pink nipple. It was so much fun to tease Alma and it didn't take a lot to get the messy haired and squirming form beside themselves.

"Ahhh" Alma moaned and arched their back. They were weak for Kanda's touches and growling voice. Alma was breathing heavily already. The older man brushed off the Kanda's kimono exposing his shoulders and upper back. Alma dug in fingernails as the long haired man continued to ravish him.

Kanda grunted in reply. Alma certainly knew how to get him riled up! His mouth worked down, fingers pushing up that diaphanous lingerie to expose a slightly chubby stomach, kissing over muscle and down along Alma's faint happy trail. Lips barely brushed the moaning bride's length, Kanda smirking at the reaction. It would be fun to pay Alma a bit of uke appreciation, something he enjoyed but rarely did.

"Yuu?!" Alma questioned after they figured out what he was doing. He rarely sucked dick. That was always something Alma did, and they were good at it too.  
Alma sucked in air sharply as they felt warm wet lips on their member. Alma's hands found their way to Kanda's hair and again grabbed hold. Something they knew would keep the other going.

"Hmm?" Kanda replied, carefully freeing Alma from those tiny panties. He ran his tongue along the softly curving length, lusty dark eyes meeting surprised blue. This would be fun.

Alma blushed as their eyes met. They for some reason always felt embarrassed when Kanda would look at them in that lusty way. Alma squeaked and moved their hips again. They wanted to be touched more, for endless hours.

Kanda's lips lightly slipped over the weeping head of Alma's length, tongue washing away over hot skin. He wasn't half as good at oral as Alma, but the raven was determined to pleasure his lover until they both passed out.  
His head bobbed lightly, unable to swallow the squeaking and fucking form more than halfway. Kanda's gag reflex got in the way, so his hand lightly pressed along the base of Alma's dick, keeping them from getting a climax yet.

Alma moaned and tossed their head back and forth, eyes shut tight. They bucked their hips trying to get more friction. Kanda was actually doing better at this than Alma remembered.  
"Yuu..." Alma groaned out feeling a tightness inside them telling them their release was soon. "Fuck me... Please..." Alma whispered, blushing at their own words.

Kanda hummed lightly, slowly working his mouth over Alma's length. He was having a hard time but trying his best to relax. A free hand lightly touched Alma's entrance, no lube yet so it was all just teasing.  
"I will, keep talking." He said, resuming his ministrations. Rarely did Kanda ever tell Alma to talk, usually telling him to shut up instead. That lewd voice was a remarkable turn on for the raven and he kept lavishing attention on his lover's dick.

"Ahhh Yuu... I really can't... Take it much longer!" Alma panted out squirming. He moved to show he was ready to be penetrated as he tried to relax some.  
Lenalee's gift to them was a basket of all sorts of sexy fun time things. Plenty of lube, the lingerie Alma wore, fruit and chocolates, along with a few toys like a vibrator and dildo. 

Alma felt they needed that lube now.

"Patience." He replied, fumbling into the prettily wrapped basket. He was fairly certain Lenalee either spied on them or asked Lavi and Allen for help for such a gift. The lube was open in a flash, a drizzle of the strawberry scented gel on his finger. Kanda pressed softly at first, feeling Alma relax, wriggling just enough to feel the muscles tense at such a subtle movement.

Alma gasped at first and then sighed feeling a finger enter them. They never minded butt play. In fact they enjoyed it almost more than getting their dick touched.  
"Mmmm-more..." Alma moaned and wiggled a little.

Kanda's finger wiggled a bit deeper. He was eager to see if he could find Alma's sweet spot, all while lavishing attention on his dick. The raven's head bobbed a bit faster, waiting to see what Alma might do.

Alma squealed and thrashed about a little. "Oh my god Yuu there!" They yelped as Kanda had found their pleasure spot.

Kanda grinned, pressing light and fluttery touches to Alma's prostate. It was so much fun to watch them squirm and that moan was absolutely beautiful.  
"Again." He said, working on another tease to their sweet spot.

Alma continued to moan and mewl and all but thrash about as Kanda worked on them. "Yuu! Please don't! I'm gonna cum!" The older man called out.

"That's the point." Kanda replied, returning his mouth to Alma's member. His hand held firm around the base, keeping him from climax longer and longer, brushing his prostate just enough to tease.

Alma threw their head back and groaned as they came into Kanda's mouth. "Yuu... I wanted... To cum... With you..." They panted out, a Sheen layer of sweat on their hot skin.

Kanda paused, flushing at the words. That sounded wonderful actually, and the raven sat up and licked thin, chapped lips.  
"Alright." He purred, moving up to kiss Alma's parted lips with strawberry flavoured lips.

Alma kissed Kanda back feverishly, wrapping their arms around his neck and pulling him in closer. They could taste the strawberry and themselves on Kanda's lips. "More...?" Alma moaned in Kanda's ear. They could feel themselves get hard already again.

"Gladly. Do you want me to stretch you more?" He asked, sounding rather considerate for once. Kanda wasn't the largest man by any means, but he didn't want to hurt Alma. He loved them too much, even if he wouldn't verbally admit to it.  
The raven continued to kiss the moaning form underneath her with passion, his hips grinding shamelessly against Alma.

"Mmm... Yeah..." Alma thought about it for a moment and thought it better if he did. Kanda wasn't the biggest he'd seen but he was big enough to want to be properly stretched.  
Alma was wriggling and mewling underneath the long haired man. They ground their hips against his begging for more.

Kanda got to work, slowly stretching Alma to better accommodate himself. He practically purred against Alma's neck, grinding himself against his lover's hips and resisting the urge to just take them right here and now.

"Ahhh Yuu! More! Please!" The older man begged. They were finally ready for Kanda. Alma was clinging to Kanda's neck, nails digging into pale skin.

"Do you want one?" He asked, rustling a condom wrapper awkwardly as he withdrew his fingers. Apparently Lenalee thought they needed glow in the dark ones, which made Kanda's eye twitch a bit. 

 

He grunted at the nails, leaving another hickey.

"Don't care... Need you..." Alma groaned out moving their hips to prove their point. They had always used condoms before. They hadn't always been monogamous so it was necessary but now that they were married was it still?

Kanda left it in the package. They'd had their fun as a couple and slept with a few other partners over their long dating time, and always used protection. They'd even had tests to make sure they were clean, but married life to Kanda meant only Alma, now and forever.

 

The raven slicked himself with some of the lube, the strawberry scented overwhelming him. Lining up, he rather gently entered Alma's tight heat and a long low moan rumbled in his chest.  
"Fuck..." He swore, his hips quivering from anticipation.

"Oh yes! Yuu!" Alma moaned loudly in Kanda's ear as he felt the man enter them. He always felt so big at first, like Alma was going to burst as he filled him.  
After a few moments of heavy breathing Alma moved a little too snow they were ready for Kanda to move.

He slowly began to rock his hips, letting Alma adjust. His breathing was already in shallow pants as the man went deeper.  
"Fuck... Alma..." He moaned in his lover's ear, so close already and they'd barely begun.

"Yuu... Fuck me... Hard" Alma begged as they panted in Kanda's ear. They wrapped their legs around Kanda's waist to bring him in closer. Alma was now clawing at Kanda's back. He wanted to be full to the hilt.

It didn't take much encouragement for Kanda to follow Alma's begged instructions and he plunged himself to the hilt within his soulmate. He swore under his breath before capturing Alma's parted lips in a ferociously passionate and rough kiss.

Alma kissed the man back breathing through their nose. They clung to Kanda, as their hips meant. With each thrust Alma felt that their world was about to crash. "Yuu! Cum with me Yuu!" Alma yelled hoarsely, close to the edge of climax.

Kanda's hand knit into Alma's hair, feeling the silken strands flow between his fingers. He groaned low, hips bucking erratically, feeling his blood was absolutely on fire. The raven was enjoying Alma's dirty mouth more than he thought, or maybe it was just the alcohol talking?

Alma's breathing was ragged. They thought they might pass out. "Yuu... Don't stop... Ahhh!" Alma couldn't hold it in any longer. He came calling Kanda's name as the climax racked his body.

Kanda's whole body shuddered hearing Alma's voice crying his name. Alma clenching around him was driving him crazy and that wonderful orgasm that shook Alma took Kanda's sanity a moment later. He was panting hard as he half slumped over the mess the pair made, unable to hold himself up. He'd shared orgasms with Alma before, but this was different - better, even. Was it because they were married?

Alma slowly caught their breath. Their body shook from orgasm still. The aftermath of everything was glorious. Alma felt high as a kite. "I love you." Alma finally said smiling.

Kanda had to return to the planet, several minutes passing in quiet before Alma's words brought him back to reality. His heart was still racing but he could breathe again, far better than ever. Alma helped it hurt just a little less.  
"Me too." He grunted, burying his face in his lover's neck.

Alma sighed, content. It has been the best day of their life so far. And now that they were eternally bonded to Kanda, the man they loved wholeheartedly, they could rest easily. Alma lay now with his back toward Kanda as the spooned and soon fell asleep.


End file.
